The Book of Hermione Granger
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Drabbles focusing on Hermione Granger. All story is stand alone. Enjoy


**Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy**

**Setting: Post Hogwarts, after the war. Following the plot minus epilogue (EWE)**

xxXxx

"How do you do it?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione crooked her eyebrow, but then she saw where Draco has been staring at.

"This?" She pointed at the "mudblood" words carved on her arm. Draco grimaced, he could still remember the night his aunt tortured her.

"To see that expression on your face." She teased.

Draco scowled. "I know you consider me as friend now, Granger." Hermione's cleared her throat. Draco sighed, "Okay… okay. I know we consider us as friends now, happy?" She smiled.

"But I don't appreciate your reasoning."

"Oh… you don't, do you?" Hermione snickered. "So pray tell, Mr. Malfoy, why are you asking me that question in the first place? Why are you curious as to how I can flaunt my scar like this, not covering it with long sleeves or any glamour?" that was a nice jab, because Draco never went outside without long sleeves robes and glamour charm.

Well… he had that coming, still surprised even though by now he should've known better. Never once he got away with a direct answer from Hermione whenever he's asking personal questions.

"Because I can't. I am thinking, hoping, that maybe if I know why you can do that, I can do it too." He answered honestly. After 7 years in this awkward friendship, Draco learnt just to give a direct answer before they lost the focus of their own discussion. She's good that way.

She grabbed his hand and started rolling the sleeves, showing the dark mark he despised so much. It was fading, but it was still there. The memento of his stupidity and how he was before. To her, and any others he thought were beneath him.

She caressed the wound gently. He hated this about her. She's so used to being with Harry and other Weasley men that it seemed she didn't have any difficulty doing things that might be awkward for the opposite sex.

"Why can't you?" She asked softly.

"Oh, no… I asked you first." Draco didn't fall to her trap this time. Again, knowing her for several years, he learnt how to communicate with her without losing, though not winning yet. "Tell me how do you do it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she started, "Because, this is a reminder how I survived the worst yet. After being saved from Malfoy Manor, I told Griphook I am a mudblood…" Without realizing it, Draco brought his hand to her mouth, eyes pleading, "Please don't refer yourself to that word."

She smiled sadly, "It is what I am, what others saw me. I know how far less blood prejudice is now, but I know some of them still considered me as, well, you know."

"I don't." He said defensively.  
"And I'm proud of that." She replied, squeezing his hand. "And it's the most important thing." She said softly.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "I said that I am… that… and proud of it."

"Proud?"

She nodded, "If being pureblood means having to follow Riddle, attacking innocent people, killing without mercy, then yes… I am proud to be mu… muggleborn." She finished. "At least it showed that I have more gut and brains." She stopped, laughing, at the dirty look Draco gave her.

"Like I said, this scar is a reminder that I've been through what I deemed a worst situation and I've survived. So now, whenever I am in a bad situation, I looked at this scar and thinking "it's not that bad" and I will survive too." She glanced at her scar, "This is my medal, Draco."

Draco couldn't stop starring at her. At this amazing and strong witch in front of him.

"Besides, I'm sure Bellatrix will be very pissed knowing that I am not bother by this scar." She smiled crookedly, that made Draco's chuckled. "She sure will." He agreed.

"Now then, yours…" she traced his mark, making him shiver, but he'll be damn if he showed it. "It's a memento of your choice, of how far you've changed, and of how you still carry your burden even though war is over. It is a reminder for you to be a better person, to prove that you are no longer the pompous, snob, ferret-boy anymore."

"HEY!"

Hermione laughed.

"And a reminder on how my bad choice could almost took the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard."

"Beautiful?"

"Beautiful." He nodded, "Never said it was yours though." He continued.

Hermione hit him with a cushion, "Git!"

xxxFINxxx


End file.
